


Hello From the Other Side

by tinybox



Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [8]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Computer Programming, Deja Vu, Time Loop, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox
Summary: Writing a poem for the first time is tricky, especially when a stranger on the internet keep trying to convince you that you're not real.
Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619047
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Hello From the Other Side

***Load**

Alright, I've got a fresh piece of paper, a recently sharpened pencil, and some vaguely inspirational music to listen to.

Time to start writing. Any second now, inspiration is going to appear in my mind like some kind of...who am I kidding, this is never going to work.

Why did I think I could pull this off? My imagination is terrible, I have nothing original to say, and my handwriting is awful. But I _have_ to write something- I promised to!

I really shouldn't have made that promise. 

"Okay," I say to myself out loud, "you just have to think what the others might like. Natsuki likes...cute stuff, and Yuri likes...deep stuff. No idea what Monika likes."

But I already know who I want to write this poem for. The only problem is, I have no clue what Sayori likes to read. But I do know Sayori, so...I might as well try my best. I'll probably add some stuff that I know the other two will like, just in case my attempt flops. 

I'll probably end up disappointing Monika, though.

Since I have no clue what to write, I figure I might as well pull up one of those random word generators online, and go from there. 

_ping!_

Oh, I got a notification- Sayori probably wants to chat online. I really need to focus on writing this poem, but maybe I can ask her for a few tips. 

Let's see...wait, this isn't Sayori.

**Player: Hello? Can you see this???**

As I debate on whether or not I should respond back, I get several messages at once. 

**Player: I need to know for sure that I'm not alone here**

**Player: and if you are reading this, I know it probably sounds super sketchy**

**Player: Please repsond I need your help**

**Player: I messed up big time**

I really shouldn't text back. But...

**KitKat: who r u?**

**Player: You can see this! I didn't know whether or not you were able to**

**Player: thank god**

This must be some kind of stupid prank. I can picture it now- some person must be making an online video of them trying to annoy and freak out total strangers on the internet.

I really shouldn't go along with this.

**KitKat: dude**

**KitKat: i don't even know you**

****Player: I need your help** **

****Player: I want to make things right in this world** **

****Player: I messed things up before** **

****KitKat: ???** **

****Player: You need to talk to M̷̢̞̰̺̠̻͓̆̚͜ö̸̪͍͙͕́̍̓̉̎̑̎̕͠n̶̪̖̲̖̟̓̇̍̃̀͘͠͝i̴̢̮̭̩̱̮͕̍̀̓̋̋̄̍̍́͜͝k̵̡̛̛̝͕̺͈̬̟͚͌̀́̐̏͑͑̊̍̕a̶̡͎̮̳̹̫̖͍̟̰̻͛͐͗́̓̈́̾** **

****KitKat: who?** **

****Player: M̷̢̞̰̺̠̻͓̆̚͜ö̸̪͍͙͕́̍̓̉̎̑̎̕͠n̶̪̖̲̖̟̓̇̍̃̀͘͠͝i̴̢̮̭̩̱̮͕̍̀̓̋̋̄̍̍́͜͝k̵̡̛̛̝͕̺͈̬̟͚͌̀́̐̏͑͑̊̍̕a̶̡͎̮̳̹̫̖͍̟̰̻͛͐͗́̓̈́̾** **

****Player: Okay, looks like I can't type her name. This isn't good.** **

****KitKat: dude, you're not making any sense** **

****Player: I've been trying out different scenarios and I think you can change things for good.** **

****Player: but you need to know the truth- you're not real. I made you** **

****KitKat: ...wut** **

****Player: you didn't really have a character file, so I gave you one. it's not a very good one** **

****Player: it was a rush job** **

****KitKat: lol** **

Yeah, this dude is definitely messing with me.

**Player: i made you to defeat her**

**Player: but something went wrong**

**Player: i can't make any important choices now**

**Player: all I can do is save and load**

**KitKat: look, this is interesting and all...**

**KitKat: but i'm leaving**

**Player: WAIT NO**

I log out of the messaging site.

Man, that was weird. 

***Save**


End file.
